The Apple Pie
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: Abigail has loved landon for 4 years. When she moves in next door to him for the summer, something happens that nobody would have expected. It all began, thanks to an apple pie. Rated M for language. I First original work. All feedback is appreciated.


A/N: These characters are inspired by a friend of mine, and her boyfriend. I changed their names, per request.

This is my first shot at my own work. Thank you for reading.

THE APPLE PIE

The sun was just rising over the mountains in the distance as a young brunette girl ran down the street. The breeze blew through her hair as she did. She kept pausing every few minutes to catch her breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt in a daze as she raced up the front steps of her sister's house and burst through the door. She found her sitting on the couch with her newborn son in her arms.

"Abigail what's going on? You look tired, come sit." Brittany made room for her and she fell onto the couch still trying to catch her breath.

"I… uh… well…" she trailed off still trying to form complete sentences while images of the tall handsome man she'd seen pull into the house next to theirs flooded her mind.

She had been on her morning run when she'd seen him pull up. She had almost fallen flat on her face when she'd seen him. He was the guy she'd loved for almost four years. He didn't know that though and she doubted he ever would.

He was famous. A musician, model and a lot of other things. Including former football player. Did he live there? Or was he just visiting?

How long was he there for if he was visiting?

"Abbie, a little help here? What's going on?" Brittany demanded as her son stirred in her arms.

"He… Um, the guy."

"What guy?" her sister looked a bit concerned.

"Landon Bennet. He pulled up at the house next door."

Brittany handed her the baby and raced to the windows over the kitchen sink. Abigail got up and followed her and there he was. He sat in a chair on the back porch with two adorable poodles at his feet.

"The dogs they always talk about. How adorable. Abbie I think he lives here. You should bake him a pie." Brittany teased.

Abigail felt her face grow hot at the thought of actually taking Landon Bennett a pie.

"I can't do that. He'd think I'm weird or something. And I thought they only did that back in the fifties."

"Nonsense little sister. They do it quite a lot. Pay more attention. Wow, he is pretty handsome."

"Shut up, you have a husband who loves you."

"Yes I do. If he knew I said that about Landon, my divorce papers would be in my hands faster than you could blink. Now are you going to bake him a pie or not?"

Abigail looked contemplative as she stared out the window at the tall auburn haired guy outside his house. her hand rested on the baby's back as it fell asleep in her arms once more. She saw one of the dogs leap into his lap and she watched with a small smile on her lips as he hugged it close.

"Okay, I'll bake the pie. But I swear if he thinks I'm weird, you owe me."

"Done deal." Brittany grinned and took her baby from her.

Abigail went into her room and fell onto the bed. Her feet dangled off the edge as she let them cool off before getting into the shower. She was going to bake him a pie. What kind of pie did he like though?

An image of Landon popped into her mind and she imagined him eating different pies. Cherry, pumpkin, blueberry, banana cream… Apple! That was it. She would bake him an apple pie.

She stood stretching her arms above her head as she gathered her bag of toiletries up off the nightstand and headed off into the bathroom.

She stood under the warm water letting her muscles relax as she washed her hair out thoroughly. She spent a while in there, making sure she was squeaky clean before she stepped out once more.

As she dressed in her outfit of choice, a teal tank top with white shorts, her phone rang loudly from her dresser. She grabbed it and answered it.

A familiar voice greeted her. She figured he was still awake from a late night at the bar.

"Hey." she answered.

"Hey Abbie. How's it going?"

"It's going the same as it is every time you call me. Pretty darn good. How about you? Did you get completely trashed last night Greg?" He laughed heartily in response to that and she smiled.

Greg was a long time friend from middle school. He was a director's son who had made his Dad let him live the normal life. Which meant no fancy hollywood schools or boarding schools. So he'd found the middle school Abbie attended for him instead and they'd become fast friends. Greg's favorite pastime was partying, talking to girls and getting drunk.

It was surprising to everyone who knew the pair that they weren't a couple. Most thought that they'd be high school sweethearts getting married right after graduation. They'd surprised everyone by staying very close friends instead.

"Whatcha doing today Abbie?" he asked.

"I'm baking a pie."

He started laughing on the other end of the line, clearly amused by it.

"Abbie's baking a pie eh? For what?"

"For Landon."

"Landon Bennett?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes you heard right. Landon Bennett." She told him all about him living next door an about how she'd almost fallen flat on her face.

"And you fell on your face?"

"No. I almost did."

"Good, good. We didn't need you hurting your face. So, what pie are you going to bake for this hot hunk of yours?" She could hear the teasing tone to his voice.

"An apple pie." she responded.

"If you make me one I won't tease you about Landon."

"Your pie will be waiting for you this afternoon." she assured him.

"Right then. Hey I gotta go. I'm tired and I still need to go and bug the shit out of Blaine. Love you."

"Love you too." she said smiling to herself. She hung up the call and headed downstairs and out to her car.

Landon wasn't out on the back porch of his house when she pulled out of the driveway and drove by. She could see the dogs playing in the front yard pausing to watch her drive away.

She was at the grocery store when she saw his Mom Elizabeth nearby in the produce section.

As Abigail selected some apples she thought about what she'd say to him when she brought over the pie. Would she be calm and collected? Or would she act nervous and say something ridiculous?

She didn't notice Elizabeth had come to stand next to her as she selected her own apples. She turned and smiled at the girl and Abigail internally screamed in surprise. "Oh hello there." Elizabeth said.

"Hi. Am I in your way?".

"No you're fine dear." there was a few seconds of silence before Elizabeth spoke up again. "You have a fine eye for your apples." Abigail smiled and thanked her.

As she walked away, Elizabeth stopped her. She handed her the shopping list she'd dropped at some point while she was getting her apples.

"Thank so much." she had almost called her Elizabeth but didn't. "You're welcome dear. You have fun baking your apple pie."

Abigail went on her way smiling to herself. If only Elizabeth knew that this pie was for her son.

At home, Brittany was once again on the couch. She was knitting as the TV droned on in the background.

Abigail put on her music as she got to work on the pie stopping ever so often to take a bite of the sandwich Brittany had left for her in the fridge.

And in the house next door, Landon was on the phone with his mother.

"Will you be coming over for dinner sweetheart? All of your siblings miss you." He leaned back on his couch as the dogs ran around the living room playing with their toys.

"You know I wouldn't miss it Mom. I haven't been here in two months."

"Yes I know. How do you like your new neighborhood?" He smiled as he thought of the girl he'd seen running into her house. She was a new face around LA. He wondered if she was living next door? Or had she just been visiting? He knew his Mom knew about everyone on the street. Did she know who she was?

"I like it Mom."

"There are a lot of beautiful young women around there."

"Mom." he sighed already knowing what was coming. He was the only one of his brothers who hadn't gotten married yet, and his mother thought it the perfect idea to set him up with all sorts of women.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm only stating the truth. The neighbors next door to you, the lady there is sweet. She just had her baby a month ago. My understanding is that she has her younger sister over from some town an hour or so away there for the summer until she can find her own place here."

Was that the girl he'd seen running by that morning? "In fact, I met her at the store today. On accident of course. She was getting apples for an apple pie. Your favorite." he could hear the big smile she must of had on her face in her voice.

"So you want me to date her based on the simple fact that she was baking an apple pie?" His mother was definitely a strange character at times, but he loved her dearly.

"Oh no. Landon honey, I'm not that desperate for you to marry and give me some more grandkids." she chuckled and he smiled as he went through the mail he hadn't looked through the day before.

"Why don't you find out if her apple pie's good Mom? If you like it, I'll consider it." His Mom cheered on the other end of the line and Landon knew he'd definitely made her day.

"Perhaps I'll give her a visit tomorrow morning. Now I'd better run. Your two older brothers just got here. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you Mom. Tell Dad hi for me."

"I will." she hung up and he set his phone down as he looked out the windows. He could see the back of their house. He could see an orange and white cat perched on the back table. The cat turned as if sensing someone's eyes on him and stared in his direction. Landon smiled as the cat went over to the back door and lay on the step.

He turned away then and didn't look back there. He didn't want to seem as though he were spying on them.

Abigail rested her arms on the edge of the counter as she waited for the pies to finish baking. She was thinking about starting dinner when Brittany entered the kitchen with a grin. "You will never guess who just called me?"

Abigail turned and Brittany spoke. "Elizabeth Bennett. Since she's the owner of about half the properties here, including this one, she gave me a call."

"And?"

"And she wants to come and see Sammy. You know since he's the newest member of the neighborhood."

Abigail thought that sounded a bit crazy, but she didn't say that out loud. She knew Brittany secretly worshiped Elizabeth and she really couldn't blame her.

"So could you please help me?"

"With?" Abigail inquired as she checked on the pies.

"With the baby. You know how to pick out the cutest outfits. I mean so do I but I need sleep. I don't want to look haggard."

"Okay, I'll babysit him all morning tomorrow so you can get your beauty sleep, Aurora." Abigail teased and Brittany smacked her arm.

"You know Abbie, sometimes you don't act like you're twenty."

Brittany left the room and Abigail pulled out the now finished pies. She left them cool off for a while before putting them both on to their own plates.

It was almost five in the afternoon when she gathered up the courage to go over to Landon's house. Just as she covered one in foil the door burst open and Greg came in with a huge grin on his handsome face.

He was everything a girl could want. Tall, athletic, dark haired, and piercing sapphire blue eyes. Unfortunately for girls everywhere, Greg wasn't ready to get into a relationship.

"Oh baby girl, you baked me a pie." he laughed as he took the other pie off the counter. "Lets get married and have two boys."

"You're welcome. And I love you Greg, but marrying you isn't on my agenda." He chuckled and flopped down into a chair at the dining table.

"So, what are you going to tell him?"

"Hi, I'm Abbie. I noticed you just moved in. Have a pie." Abigail said.

"How long did it take you to plan that out anyway?" Greg asked peering into the fridge. He reached in and grabbed a beer.

"Really? Already? You've barely been in my house for five minutes and you're already drinking?"

"I'm thirsty. And to my defense, this is the first beer I've had in three weeks so there you go."

"You were drunk this morning!"

"And I slept and I'm sober now." He shot her an easy grin and Abigail gave up and picked the pie up off the counter and headed for the front door. Greg set the beer on the table and followed her.

"No, no. You…"

"You're bound to fuck up, Abs. Let's go. I'll make sure you're okay."

She turned on him, her brown eyes narrowed. "Are you doubting my ability to talk to a guy?"

"No. Of course not." He patted her shoulder. "I'm doubting your ability to talk to Landon Bennett." He smirked and Abigail smacked his arm as she pushed past him and out the door.

"Fuck you." she growled as she walked down the steps. Greg was chortling as he followed close behind. Brittany peered out the window and flashed her a thumbs up.

She held tightly to the covered plate as they made their way to the house next door. She ran through what she was going to say twice over.

She paused by his mailbox and glanced over at Greg who smiled reassuringly at his long time friend. He put a strong hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're going to do just fine Abigail. You're going to get through this. I mean you're just dropping off a pie."

She nodded and thanked him before walking up the driveway and up the front steps. From just inside the door she heard one of the dogs barking. She took a step back as the door opened and the dog raced out and ran around her in circles.

She looked up and met Landon's gaze. He smiled in greeting.

"Hi. I'm Abigail. I live next door." she paused and he nodded. "I brought you a pie. I noticed you just moved in. Welcome to the neighborhood." she held the pie out to him feeling her heart climb into her throat. She was that nervous.

"Hey that's awesome. Thanks." His smile grew even wider and she smiled. "It's apple. Is that okay?" He laughed. "That's actually my favorite. I can't wait to try it."

"I hope you like it. I'd better go. My sister has her new baby and I told her I'd babysit. And I have to cook dinner for my friend Greg over there." she jerked a finger toward Greg who waved.

"It was nice meeting you." he said taking her hand in his. She felt a jolt of electricity as he touched her. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as they shook hands. He let it go and they exchanged one last smile before she regretfully turned away and headed home with a proud Greg close behind.

Once home, she fell onto the couch and sighed in relief. "I did it." she said her voice shaking just a little.

"you did a damn good job." Greg said hugging her. He went into the kitchen and came back with his beer.

"May I drink now your majesty?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes you may."

And while Abigail reveled at the fact that she hadn't really fucked up in front of Landon, he was at his parents' home. His Mom stood in front of him with a paper plate with a single slice of apple pie in her hand.

"She made you an apple pie? But how did she know what you liked?"

"Mom, I don't think she really knew."

"Oh honey, she's young, I'm sure she looked you up on those celebrity fact web pages or whatever it is that you younger people use these days."

Landon snorted. "She doesn't seem like the type Mom."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow questioningly. "All I'm saying is that she doesn't seem like the type to follow me on my social media as much as the others."

"Mark my words sweetheart, she knows more than she's letting on. I think she wants you to notice her."

"Ah leave the guy alone Mom. He'll figure it out on his own. Can we eat now? I'm starving." Landon's youngest brother, Michael strode into the room with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"I'll leave it alone for now. But you best believe I'll be giving you my report when I meet her tomorrow."

He didn't say another word already knowing this was a battle he was going to lose.

Abigail was a beautiful young woman, anyone could see that. But he wouldn't deny that there was something about the way she smiled, and how adorably awkward she'd been when she'd shown up with the pie.

And he really couldn't deny that when they'd touched hands, there had been something there that he hadn't ever experienced before. That sort of electric shock that had sparked between them was only something he'd heard about in those books his sister made him read, or the movies she begged him to watch with her. It wasn't something he himself believed in. That is, until that afternoon. What did that mean?

At dinner, his sister Nichole teased him about the pie. She was almost twenty three but a child at heart. The world was her oyster. Or so their Dad always said. And she was quick to tease him when given the opportunity. This was one of those times.

"So big brother, who's the cute girl Mom's telling us all about? When are you bringing her over for dinner? What does she look like? Is it true she baked you a pie?" she had a twinkle in her eye as she asked him and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"She's the neighbor's sister. She's been here for a few days now."

"And you caught her eye? Good job. One question. What did she give you the pie in?"

"A plate."

Nichole set her fork down with a huge knowing grin on her heart shaped face.

"Landon, she wants you to bring that plate back to her, duh. She wants to see you again. Even I figured that out."

"Or she's just a friendly girl who brought me a pie." he said and Nichole scoffed before diving back into her food.

"If you say so big brother. Just remember, I told you so. And to be honest, I doubt she poked around on the internet to look for your favorite foods. Just hearing about her lets me know she's way better than that. She's got an honest and loving personality. She'd make a great addition to the family. Hurry up and bring her home okay?"

It was good to know that they liked this girl so much. Elizabeth was beside herself knowing she'd already encountered the girl at the grocery store. She had never met a girl as young and as intelligent looking as her. Besides her daughter. And she knew she would have to ask this Abigail lots of questions when she went over in the morning. She had even gotten the child a gift.

Abigail woke up the next morning to find the baby tucked in next to her. He was peacefully sleeping and didn't look like he'd wake up any time soon. Brit must have just tucked him in with her.

She got up, put a few pillows around him just in case and went about her morning routine.

Five minutes later, she was dressed with a clean face and combed hair. She had the baby in his little carrier on the kitchen table as she made eggs for herself. The remnants of Brittany's breakfast were on the counter.

She cleaned, scrubbed mopped and swept for the next two hours only stopping a few times to make sure the baby had everything he needed. She knew her sister would wake up eventually, so she was enjoying the quiet before her sister became the nervous whirlwind she always was when people of some importance came over.

It was just before eleven when she came racing down the stairs freshly showered and looking better than she had since the baby came. She was even wearing makeup.

"Thank you. Everything looks perfect." She took a glance around the room and smiled to herself as Abigail put the broom away.

"Go and shower. She'll be here in half an hour."

Abigail raced up the stairs and jumped into the shower throwing her clothes off as she went.

She didn't bother wearing makeup because she wasn't trying to impress anybody. Brit was. She was just the fixture. The decoration in the room.

She made her way downstairs after she combed her hair and put on lip gloss. The doorbell rang and Brit squeaked in surprise.

She pushed Abby toward the door and she shook her head with an amused smile on her face as she went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was met by Elizabeth who had a huge smile on her face and a big gift bag in hand.

"Oh hello darling. It's nice to see you again." she said touching Abigail's hair with a gentle hand. It felt very motherly to her.

"Hi ma'am. Please come in." Abigail stepped aside and let her in. As soon as she saw Samuel, she went straight for him. Brit and her hugged and then she peered down at the angel in the carrier.

"He's such a beautiful baby. He looks just like your husband."

"That's what I told him when he was born. He's not convinced."

"That's how my husband was when our sons were born. They all came out looking like him. Let me tell you, it was such a thrilling moment for me when the doctor told me I had finally had a daughter. And she was our last born. She's my replica."

Brittany laughed and then Elizabeth turner her gaze to Abigail who sat quietly on the couch crocheting a pink and white scarf for her mom.

"That's turning out beautifully. Do you crochet a lot?" Abigail looked up with a smile. "Only for my Mom and my sister. I'm not the greatest."

"Yes she is. Don't listen to her. She made a blanket for Sam when he was born." Brittany reached over and pulled the blue and white blanket off the couch and proudly showed it to Elizabeth who was really impressed by the young woman's work.

"Oh Dear, don't sell yourself short. This is very well done. I'll have to hire you on for our crocheting committee advisor. Not once have we had one that knows what she's doing."

"Oh no, you don't have to—" Elizabeth held up her hand.

"Sweetheart, you know what you're doing. These ladies couldn't even begin. Please, I'm begging you." Abigail laughed and agreed. What could go wrong?

"Great." Elizabeth looked happy as could be as Brittany opened the gift, Oooh-ing and Aww-ing at everything she saw. The clothes and blanket were cute. And the teddy bear mobile made Brittany squeal with delight.

"I love it. Thanks so much. You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense. He's your first born and the youngest in the neighborhood. This little guy deserves the gift."

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Brittany asked.

"I'll take whatever you have." Elizabeth said taking a seat on the couch.

Abigail ran into the kitchen and cut a slice of pie for her. She looked out the window and felt her heart race. Landon was outside once again. But this time, he wasn't alone.

She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach when she noticed the beautiful brunette girl that was sitting next to him holding one of the dogs in her lap. She said something and he laughed, throwing his head back. She felt like someone had grabbed her stomach in there hand and squeezed it as she watched them.

The girl reached over and smacked his arm and he tousled her hair. She turned away and composed herself. That girl was the luckiest woman in the world to have caught his eye. They seemed like they really got along.

She swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat and poured his Mom a glass of lemonade.

She found herself wondering if this girl poured his Mom lemonade. Did she work for her too? Did she make dresses? She pushed those thoughts aside and headed back into the living room with Elizabeth's snack.

She paused in the doorway to the kitchen and looked up at the picture of her parents that hung on the wall.

It was a picture of their wedding almost thirty years ago. She smiled as she thought of the things people had asked her in high school. Abigail and Brittany were Mexican. So as all things went, people wanted to know why they weren't named more Mexican sounding names which was what her aunts and uncles had done with their cousins.

Abigail always told them what her Dad always said to them whenever they asked. "We're in America, not in Mexico. We love our culture and where we come from. But if we're here we must adapt to the ways of the American life and culture."

And it wasn't like they'd completely left their culture behind. Christmas, Thanksgiving and birthdays were always celebrated the way they were in Mexico.

Both girls had had their Quinceneras at fifteen and celebrated other milestones as well. Their friends always enjoyed going to their house.

And Brittany's husband was always so happy to be there. Brittany had always feared that her family would be opposed to her choice of husband.

He was white, tall, handsome with dark hair and green eyes. The baby was his mini me. Right down to the nose.

But their family adored him just like his adored Abigail's sister. That in her eyes, was the most important thing.

She walked out to the living room and set the plate and glass down in front of Elizabeth who thanked her with a sunny smile.

After taking the first bite of the apple pie, Elizabeth praised her telling her it was the best she'd tasted besides her own mother's.

It was a while later when Elizabeth started asking Abby all sorts of questions. It was like an interview to her. Abigail assumed that she was just asking because she'd just hired her on as a crocheting advisor. She had never heard of such a thing until today.

After two hours of questions and laughs, she still couldn't believe she had just spent so much time talking to Elizabeth. She had found her to be the kindest woman in existence. Right next to her own mother of course.

"I think you and my daughter would get along. She's only two years older than you are. She's home from college for the summer. Would you like to meet her? I would love it if you did."

"That would be nice. I'd love to."

"Great. Come on."

"Wait, what?" She set the scarf aside and Elizabeth took her by the arm.

"She's right next door with her brother." As they walked down the street with Brittany right behind them, it hit her.

That had been his little sister. Not a girlfriend! She had been so stupidly jealous of his younger sister.

They walked up the driveway and around the house to the back porch.

"Hey Mom. Oh hi! You must be Abigail and Brittany!" The brunette rushed forward and engulfed Abigail in a tight hug. "It's so nice to meet you! Mom texted me about your crocheting. You'll be my new best friend if you can make me a blue and green scarf." she grinned and Abigail chuckled.

She looked up and met Landon's hazel eyes. He shot her an easy smile from where he sat with his Mother now in his sister's chair.

"Will we be best friends for life if I include the matching hat?" Nichole laughed and the two went into the kitchen.

"Of course. Hey, I'm Nichole by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. My name is Abby But you probably know that because of your Mom right?""

"That's right! Hey, did you make my brother that pie?" she gestured to the plate on the counter that still had a big portion of the pie on it. It was carefully wrapped in tinfoil.

She grinned. "Yeah, I did. My sister told me to. Since he's the new neighbor and all." Nichole nodded.

"Wait, people still do that?" Nichole looked surprised.

"That's what I said yesterday! She claims people still do."

"Well I'll be damned. I need to try some of this. I'm sure he won't mind if I steal a slice…" she grabbed a plate out of one of the cupboards and unwrapped the pie. Just as she grabbed a knife, the back door flew open and Landon raced in snagging the pie plate and all off the counter. He held it above his head and smirked.

"No touching my pie. That's mine. It was made for me with love, right Abby?" he smirked at Abigail and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah." she said smiling.

"Of course it was made with love. If it isn't, they come out wrong." Brittany said as she came in with their mom who was cuddling Samuel.

"I felt the love with every bite I took." Landon said smiling warmly over at Abigail. The other women along with Abigail didn't fail to see it. She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said shyly.

"Liked it? I loved it! You're quite the baker. he praised her.

"Oh, Brittany, Nicki, I forgot to show you Landon's swimming pool. It was just installed last week in it's own room. I must show you."

The two younger women ran out of the room with her faster than Abigail had ever seen any of them run before.

"So Abigail." he leaned against the counter a mere two feet away from her.

"So Landon?" she felt a smile on her lips as she answered.

"What do I have to do for you to bake me another pie?"

She didn't hesitate. "Nothing. You're fine. I mean, fine as in okay. Um…." she trailed off feeling ridiculous. Where was her bestie Greg when she needed him?

He laughed clearly amused by her awkwardness. "What do you like to do on your spare time? he asked.

"Anything really. I have no preferred hobbies." she said.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" he asked. She didn't fail to notice the note of hopefulness he had in his voice.

"Yes, absolutely!" she exclaimed.

"Cool. So meet me here at two in the afternoon with a pie. It doesn't matter what it has within it's crust. As long as it's a pie made by you. We'll see what trouble we can get ourselves into. Which shouldn't be a lot, right?" he winked and she laughed unable to hold it in.

"I'm the sweetest person you'll ever meet. I believe trouble is a sin." they both laughed and promised to meet each other at two.

As they walked back out into the sunshine he turned to her looking half serious. "I have one request though."

"And what is that?" she asked as his Mom and the girls came back around the corner.

"Make sure you make it with love."

Abigail smiled as she sat next to him in one of the porch chairs. "That's the only way I know how to make them."

Their eyes locked and it was like an unspoken bond had just formed between them.

Something new was just beginning and none of them knew where it would lead.

But what both of them knew to be true was that where one would lead, the other would follow.

THE END


End file.
